Secret Love Song
by Himkyu
Summary: Kalau levi harus mengutip lirik dari lagu, kisahnya mungkin persis dengan tohokan di dalam sebuah kalimat, 'you know this. We got a love that is hopeless..' / ERURI / Erwin x Levi / SnK / Oneshot / DLDR :D


**SECRET LOVE SONG**

Terinspirasi dari lagu "Little Mix – Secret Love Song"

[diharapkan ikut didengar sebagai background song]

 **Erwin x Levi [Eruri]**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Story** **Himkyu**

 **College!AU**

* * *

Duisburg University, perguruan tinggi terkemuka yang ada di ibukota _Germania_ selatan, daerah Bonn. Kampus yang memiliki suasana kuno paling kental, tua tapi segar—nan nyaman. Perguruan yang juga menjadi penarik seluruh calon mahasiswa di berbagai penjuru.

Bentukannya seperti kastil tua, yang melebar beberapa meter dari timur ke barat. Di depannya terhampar tanah lapang hijau yang dipergunakan untuk latihan _rugby_ sekaligus ekskul sepak bola. Jangan lupakan maskot apik dari air mancur yang terbangun megah sebelum pintu masuk.

Tak jauh dari gedung inti, ada 2 gedung berseberangan yang dipergunakan jadi tempat tinggal. Hanya beberapa saat berjalan (atau pakai sepeda), sudah sampai. Yang bagian paling timur dari gedung inti adalah asrama milik para mahasiswa. Paling barat punya para mahasiswi.

Dorm laki-laki sengaja dibangun berdekatan dengan lapangan kecil untuk main-main futsal atau bulu tangkis. Warna dindingnya cokelat agak muda, yang masih bersih tanpa cat terkelupas meskipun telah terbangun berabad-abad.

Langkah tapak sepatu para lelaki yang baru saja menyelesaikan pelatihan rutin sepak bola mereka, berborong memasuki dorm. Tertawa ramai serta puas. Mereka tidak malu berkerumun, sambil membuka pakaian, memperlihatkan dada berkeringat. Berteriak heboh sehabis mendapatkan skor terbaik mereka setelah bersaing dengan grup junior.

Penghuni dorm yang bukan seorang pemain, mencermati kerumunan yang baru saja datang masuk. Bau tubuh mereka yang semerbak, membuat beberapa penghuni yang terlewati menutup hidung dengan terpaksa.

Ini bukan sekali dua kali. Hampir setiap saat mereka baru menyelesaikan latihan dan kembali ke ruangan masing-masing, mereka tidak akan langsung mandi di _restroom_ yang telah disediakan di tempat pelatihan. Malah _menyosor_ masuk ke dorm, bahkan tanpa mandi—langsung tidur.

Benar-benar kebiasaan pemain pro kebanggaan _Duisburg_ yang begitu jorok.

 **PRITTTTTT!**

Lelaki dengan tinggi 5 kaki, berkacak pinggang di ujung lorong. Matanya berkelebat ngeri, bibirnya berkerucut sebal.

Suara peluitnya mengudara kasar, membangunkan kesadaran para penghuni. Yang bersembunyi di kamarnya atau bahkan masih terlelap tidur siang, mereka satu persatu menampakkan diri dari pintu kamar, sekedar memperhatikan keributan yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Para kerumunan pemain yang ketahuan, ikut menengok keberadaan lelaki tersebut. Alis bertaut heran, seakan tak tahu apa bentuk salah mereka.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali!" Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah bentukan pulpen yang dipanjangkan menjadi _stick_ panjang, dikibas menakutkan. "Mandi dulu di _restroom_ sebelum masuk ke dorm!"

Asisten pengawas dorm yang menakutkan, akhirnya keluar dari 'sangkar'nya.

Para pemain bola dengan tubuh atletis berkeringat, sekejap menciut nyalinya. Mereka biasa diberi ancaman oleh pemuda pendek itu, tapi masih belum kebal dengan kibasan pemecut besi yang jadi senjatanya. Tak butuh lama sampai mereka berlari tunggang langgang tanpa mau berdalih. Lelaki pendek itu mengikut tatapannya, meneliti satu persatu punggung mereka menjauh.

Lelaki itu bangga telah berhasil mengusir total 7 pemain yang masih membangkang. Ia membusung dada, memamerkan atensi beraninya. Beberapa penghuni rasanya bisa bernafas lega, mensyukuri ketegasan lelaki itu setidaknya bisa mengusir ketidaknyamanan mereka. Mereka akhirnya masuk kembali ke ruangan dan menyibukkan diri.

"Levi,"

Tubuh lelaki itu menegang—luluh lantah dari rasa puas. Suara agak berat yang merdu itu memanggil namanya dari belakang punggung. Ia tidak ingat masih ada orang lain yang ditinggal 7 pemain yang telah melarikan diri.

Levi mencoba mengatur ekspresi wajahnya. Ekspresi cemasnya, dibuat sedingin mungkin, sebelum ia berbalik untuk menghadap pada si lawan bicara.

Ketika ia menoleh, benar saja. Wajah menarik dari pria yang cukup tinggi beberapa cm darinya, dengan tubuh tegap dan dada berisi sangar dari balik pakaian olahraganya yang telah basah berkeringat, tersenyum lembut pada Levi. _Tampannya luar biasa_ , hati Levi berteriak.

"Maafkan kami. Aku meninggalkan beberapa barang mandiku di dorm, dan mereka mengikutiku. Sampai membuatmu repot." Ia mengekeh. Tangannya yang berisi dipakai menggaruk canggung tengkuknya. Levi sampai mengerjab-ngerjab kagum melihat setiap perlakuannya.

"Aku akan lebih disiplin mengatur mereka."

Levi ingin membalas, bahwa ini bukanlah kesalahan sepenuhnya. Ia hanyalah rupa pria yang begitu baik juga _leader_ paling dikagumi, sehingga pengikutnya mengekor kemana pun.

Kemudian lelaki pendek itu menelan ludah, sembari memendekkan tongkat pecutnya serupa pulpen lagi.

"Kau harus lebih tegas. Jangan sampai aku menegurmu ke sekian sekali, Erwin Smith." Ia sengaja berdehem. "Aku akan mengawasi tim sepak bola kalian lebih ketat lagi untuk masalah _dormitory_. Aku begitu serius. Ini demi kenyamanan bersama."

"Tentu saja. Maaf." Erwin tersenyum pias. Setelah mengijin permisi untuk masuk ke kamarnya, ia melanjutkan jalan. Kamarnya di lantai 3, paling ujung—dekat jendela yang berhadapan dengan lapangan kecil.

Levi masih melihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Punggung pria itu, sanggup membuat getaran dada Levi memuncak. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang melompat dalam dadanya. Sebuah hati yang telah diambil oleh pria itu.

"Levi?"

Ah, Levi kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia tidak menyangka, sudah berdiri begitu lama di tempat yang sama sampai Erwin selesai mengambil barang-barang mandinya. Handuk, sabun (Levi mengintip merek sabunnya), dan sebuah botol sampo (mereknya juga harus diperhatikan baik-baik). 5 menit melirik setiap merek, kemudian berpandangan dengan mata birunya yang menawan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Pipimu merah begitu."

Matanya membeliak. Ia langsung membuang muka, memunggungi Erwin yang menatapnya begitu heran.

"Aku sedang sangat marah karena tim mu yang susah diatur."

Erwin cekikikan. "Aku minta maaf sekali lagi."

"Ya,ya. Terserah kau saja. Aku akan pergi." Levi mulai beranjak. Meskipun ia tidak mau pergi dari sana ketika diajak bicara oleh Erwin. Pria itu sangat jarang ia temui, kemungkinan karena kamar dorm mereka yang tidak berada di satu lantai. Sekali pun bertemu, itu tidak disengaja. Palingan dirinya yang hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan, tanpa Erwin sadari. Obrolan basa-basi ini, bisa dihitung pakai jari.

"Levi!"

Langkah Levi sampai berdecit ketika berhenti.

"Apa kau ikut pesta dansa minggu ini?"

Levi pun masih terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Pertanyaan itu terlalu basa-basi untuk seorang dirinya yang dikenal dingin dan tidak pandai mengobrol.

Levi hanya bisa mencebik bibir, sambil mengangguk tanpa harus membalas pandang. Kemudian pergi, tidak peduli.

Hari Rabu saat itu, Levi masih begitu tenang menunggu di depan sebuah kelas. Ia baru saja keluar lebih cepat dari kelas _pemograman software_ nya.

Pesan yang dikirimkan 'partner' nya, membuat lelaki itu berlari cukup cepat menuju fakultas Ekonomi. Fakultas Komputer ke Ekonomi tidak terlalu jauh menurutnya. Kelas A adalah kelas yang dijanjikan akan ia datangi untuk menjemput gadis tersebut.

Namun, bukan gadis itu yang sepenuhnya menjadi konsen Levi sehingga lelaki itu mau melarikan diri begitu terburu-buru begitu dosen mengakhiri kelas lebih awal.

"Levi?"

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat. Dari ambang pintu di sampingnya, ia begitu beruntung bertemu sapa lebih dahulu dengan seorang pria yang sama sejak kemarin mereka saling tegur.

 _Tampan_ —kemeja flannel hitam serta celana jeans, cocok sekali untuknya.

"Sedang apa?" Erwin basa-basi pada Levi meskipun di sekelilingnya diikuti para gadis cantik yang menunggu di _notice_. Pemuda itu sesungguhnya tak nyaman ikut jadi pusat perhatian. Levi jelas berbeda dengan Erwin yang terbiasa dengan dunia _ekstrovert_ nya. Levi lebih suka menyendiri.

"Menunggu seseorang."

"Oh? Apakah kekasihmu?"

Mungkin respon itulah yang menjadi sumber tohokan keras untuk Levi pada hari itu. Wajahnya cemberut karena tidak suka dengan ekspektasi melencengnya. Apalagi oleh Erwin, yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Levi melewati tubuh Erwin tanpa keramah tamahan. Sempat membuat Erwin agak shock dengan perlakuan yang begitu dingin darinya, dan matanya mencuri kepergian Levi yang begitu saja. _Apa salahku_ , adalah kata-kata yang sempat terpikirkan Erwin.

Levi sendiri kemudian menemui Petra, si gadis pemilik rambut pendek kecokelatan yang tengah sibuk memperbaiki letak buku pegangannya agar tidak terjatuh. Levi segera membantu, meraih sebagian buku.

"Repot sekali," ucap Levi seperti biasa dengan kerutan dahi bertanda sebal. Mengamati gadis cantik itu dengan guratan menghakimi setiap waktu.

"Hahaha, maaf, Levi. Tugas _ekspedisi_ pasar ku butuh banyak sumber. Jadi aku kebanyakan meminjam buku," tukas Petra. Levi mendecih tak tertarik.

Kesibukan keduanya, menarik perhatian Erwin. Ia mengamati dua insan tersebut dengan selidik. Kemudian kepergian mereka, membuat lelaki itu berani meminta pengikutnya membiarkan dirinya sendiri sementara waktu. Ia hendak mengikuti keduanya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kau yakin mau latihan sekarang?"

Petra mengangguk semangat ketika berjalan beriringan dengan Levi.

"Kau bilang sendiri bahwa kau tak pintar berdansa. Tentu saja kita harus mempergunakan 4 hari ini untuk latihan. Minggu _loh_ acaranya." Petra mengerut dahi dan bibirnya heran. Ia berpikir, rekannya ini tidak tertarik dengan pesta dansa hingga membuatnya tidak cukup awas terhadap persiapan keduanya.

"Kenapa juga kau memintaku jadi partnermu kalau aku pun tidak pintar berdansa?"

"Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuajak, Levi. Kau _kan_ temanku. Dan, lagipula, kali ini aku tak mau kau melewatkan pesta dansa tahun ini begitu saja. Aku tak mau kau melarikan diri lagi."

Levi memicing sebal kearah gadis bermata cokelat manis itu, "Alasanmu benar-benar konyol."

Petra tertawa lagi. Cantik dengan _eye_ smile nya yang menarik, lelaki yang tiap kali dilewati sepanjang koridor pastilah berdecak kagum.

Percakapan mereka dirasa berjalan begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu, mereka sudah berada di depan aula yang kosong tanpa penghuni.

Aula memang hanya dibuka bagi siapapun yang telah membuat ijin. Tapi hanya Petra yang bisa menguasai aula untuk seorang diri, kapanpun.

Jika Levi adalah seorang asisten pengawas dorm, Petra sebagai penanggung jawab kunci aula dari petuah Pengawas Ruangan. Tidaklah sulit untuknya mendapatkan aula tanpa satu ijin sekalipun.

Levi mengamati isi aula. Luas, ada beberapa kursi duduk yang terpasang acak-acakan. Panggung besar yang biasa dipakai untuk pidato petinggi kampus atau konser pentas seni. Sudah seperti lapangan _indoor_ , _minus_ fasilitas olahraga.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" ucapnya begitu heran. Matanya yang selalu terlihat kurang ramah, tiada berhenti mengamati. "Kukira kita akan latihan."

"Tentu saja. Latihan disini." Petra dengan bangga berlari kecil mengitari segala penjuru. Memamerkan kekuasaannya kepada sebuah ruangan kosong sepuas dirinya. Levi sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan sehabat wanitanya tersebut.

Gadis berambut cokelat indah itu kemudian memasang sebuah lagu. Bahkan ia begitu niat menyalakannya dengan sebuah _speaker_ lepas pasang. Lagu untuk sebuah pesta dansa tentu saja telah dipilihkan berdasarkan tema acara, dan kecocokan suasana.

Mereka begitu beruntung akan menari dengan lantunan lagu dari artis Amerika, dengan judulnya yang menggugah hati. Lagu _"Secret Love Song"_ mulai mengalun dengan nada lembutnya di intro.

Petra mengulurkan tangan, memberikan instruksi agar Levi mendekat. Meraih tangannya pula, dan membuat posisi seperti sepasang pedansa pada umumnya. Levi sedikit menggeleng. Ia kurang yakin.

"Oh, ayolah.." Petra mau tak mau maju, menarik sendiri Levi agar berdiri berdampingan bersamanya. Mereka pun pada akhirnya bersanding di tengah ruangan dengan cahaya samar secukupnya. Ditatapin kursi-kursi yang berdiri acak sebagai pengganti penonton.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berdansa." Levi semakin enggan, bahkan sekedar melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Petra. Sampai gadis itu memaksa menempatkan tangan Levi ke pinggangnya sendiri. Menempatkan jemari mereka saling bertautan. Membuat Levi agar lebih _relax_.

"Berdansa itu mudah asal kau menaruh kepercayaan kepada pasanganmu."

Levi menaik alis. "Aku tak paham."

Petra berdecak. "Anggap saja aku 'kekasihmu', Levi."

Lelaki tampan itu sedikit tersentak. "Kenapa?!"

"Hubungan paling intens tidak akan membuat satu pihak merasa ragu. Kalau kau memandangku sebagai kekasihmu, kau tak akan canggung menari sedekat ini bersamaku."

Levi seperti ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya. Ia menganggap omongan Petra sekedar omong kosong agar membuatnya semakin niat dalam latihan hari ini. Bagaimana pun gadis di hadapannya, tetaplah sosok terdekat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, dan disebut sebagai 'teman'. Tidak pernah lebih.

Meskipun langkah memutar atau maju mundur keduanya tampak kaku, mereka begitu menikmati waktu bersama. Kaki Petra berkali-kali terinjak, Levi hanya diam tanpa merasa berdosa. Selanjutnya Petra sengaja hampir membuat Levi jatuh, dan gadis itu hanya memelet lidah.

Waktu latihan mereka sungguh sulit dibuat serius.

Pada kesokan harinya, Levi berjalan santai saja menuju ruangan tempatnya berlatih seperti biasa. Petra tidak merespon banyak pesannya hari ini. Namun lelaki itu tidak ingin pantang janji.

Levi menutup bukunya tiba-tiba sambil tercengang, tepat ketika ia berdiri di ambang pintu Aula yang telah terbuka. Ia terkejut ketika ia datang, sosok yang tidak diundang berdiri mengamati satu ruangan yang sama dimana ia juga berdiri.

Seorang lelaki dengan postur tegap, tinggi, rambutnya rapih pirang. Ia sendirian saja mematuti barang-barang dekorasi yang tersimpan disana seperti orang bingung. Sampai tidak menyadari Levi berdiri memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Levi merasa, ia seperti salah perkiraan. Di Aula jam segini, Petra seharusnya telah menunggu untuk latihan kedua di keesokan hari. Ia memang tidak sempat membuka pesan terbaru di HP-nya, yang mungkin ingatan dari Petra akan membuatnya harus bertemu pria pujaannya saat ini.

Selagi pria itu belum menyadari, Levi harus segera melarikan diri. Maka ia berbalik dan hendak beranjak—

"Levi!"

Langkahnya belum beranjak barang sedikitpun. Ia harus melenguh sesaat merutuki nasib. Langkah kaki dari sepatu _kets_ menelangsa ke telinganya semakin jelas. Erwin pasti sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Haruskan Levi memasang muka getirnya kembali?

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu."

Lidah pria manis itu berdecak. Pura-pura sebal. Ia kemudian berbalik tubuh dan dengan cukup santun mau membalas tatap dengan si lawan bicara. Jangan lupakan wajah kesalnya seperti biasa.

"Apa maumu disini, Erwin?"

"Ah, aku sedang janjian dengan Hanji untuk latihan dansa."

Levi tersentak kaget, meskipun masih sedikit ekspresi yang dipertunjukkan. Ia tidak menyangka sosok Hanji menjadi gadis beruntung yang bisa bersanding dengan sosok Erwin. Mungkin ada kekecewaan yang timbul juga mendapati orang lain yang bisa merasakan dekapan Erwin selain dirinya.

"Dia sedang ada kerja kelompok dan tidak bisa kabur. Jadi aku duluan kemari, sambil beristirahat."

"Kenapa harus disini? Kau tidak menunggu di kantin atau perpustakaan?" ucap Levi menjurus penolakan.

Erwin tertawa pias. Lagi-lagi tindakan dingin Levi yang sama sekali tidak menghibur, membuat rasa humornya sangat mereceh.

"Memangnya salah ya aku menunggu di tempat ini?" Tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berjalan bersampingan menyusuri ruangan semakin dalam. "Aku juga ingin menghindari orang-orang yang terus membuntutiku. Tempat hening adalah tempat terbaik untuk orang sepertiku."

"Aku kira kau sangat suka dikelilingi banyak orang, Tuan-Ramah-Tamah."

Celetukan Levi tidak bermaksud memojok, tapi sukses membuat Erwin kembali terpingkal. Lelaki yang hanya bisa mengamati tawa Erwin sebagai pemandangan indah untuknya, ikut menyungging senyum. Meskipun senyum kecilnya langsung tergerus setelah Erwin menyudahi tertawaannya. "Itu tidak lucu," ucapnya kemudian dingin.

"Kalau setiap hari juga tidak enak, Levi. Aku punya ruang privasi."

"Jadi aku termasuk orang yang menganggu ruang privasimu, Erwin Smith. Biar aku pulang." Levi kemudian hendak beranjak kembali, membawa tas selempangnya yang baru saja ia jatuhkan ke salah satu kursi. Namun hal itu tercegah, karena tangan Erwin bertempat di salah satu pundaknya untuk mencegat.

"Tidak sama sekali, Levi. Bukan berarti aku mau sepenuhnya sendiri untuk ruang privasiku. Temani aku saja dahulu. Kita bisa mengobrol." Erwin meloloskan tangannya setelah Levi memelototinya kasar. "Bukankah tujuan kita sama berada disini."

"Da—darimana kau tahu?" Lelaki itu mendongak ketika Erwin menggodainya dengan tarikan 1 alisnya yang tebal.

"Aku melihatmu bersama Petra. Bukankah kalian berdua terlihat lucu bersanding bersama?" Erwin mengekeh. Sontak Levi mengerut sebal.

"Kau benar tidak pintar dalam berdansa Levi. Aku sudah menilainya."

"Jangan berlagak sok. Kau ini juga bukan _professiona—_ " Levi menjeda. Ia menyipit mata untuk meneliti tingkahan Erwin yang sekiranya terlihat mencurigakan. "Atau sudah pro?"

"Hahahaha.. Tidak. Tapi berdansa adalah sesuatu yang mudah jika kau mempelajari dasar-dasarnya. Mau kuajarkan?"

Erwin tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, seperti sebuah ajakan yang pernah Petra ulurkan kepadanya. Namun ajakan ini bukan main-main, atau ada unsur pemaksaan. Ini tawaran, tawaran yang seakan sekali seumur hidup. Dari seorang Erwin langsung memberikan kesempatan untuknya didekapi. Levi sampai menelan ludah kasar melihat telapak tangan itu bersih, sekaligus begitu lebar. Mungkin cukup mengenggam satu lebar lengannya yang kurus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi begitu bodoh sampai mengeluarkan pertanyaan basa-basi. Ia mengutuk dalam hati, memaki seorang Levi _Ackerman_ —yang tidak pernah menjadi seorang berani meraih kesempatan tiada dua ini. Tapi ia tak ingin langsung meruntuhkan bingkai topengnya, yang membuat Erwin akan langsung mengecap penilaian berbeda padanya—membuatnya malah menghilang.

"Memberikanmu beberapa teknik dasar berdansa. Hanya beberapa gerakan saja. Kau tidak ingin mengacaukan dansamu dengan Petra dan menjadi pusat perhatian satu ruangan? Tinggal 3 hari, loh."

Untung saja senyum lebar Erwin membuat Levi tidak bisa berpikir aneh-aneh dengan sebuah 'maksud tersembunyi'. Mungkin Erwin terlalu baik sampai mengajarkan seorang laki-laki berdansa. Mungkin juga Erwin hanya ingin membuat sahabat baru dengan si galak Levi yang meneguri satu tim bolanya.

Tak berapa lama, Levi membalas uluran itu. Tubuh Levi seperti terbang ringan, diantar ke tengah ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang. Tahu-tahu, tangannya di pinggang Erwin yang lebar dan keras dengan otot-otot, tangan satunya melayang ke udara bersama jarinya bergelayut mesra di jemari-jemarinya. Dada keduanya hampir saja bersentuhan. Sedikit saja Levi mendongak untuk menatapi kedua mata biru Erwin—dan itu adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk.

Levi terpesona.

"Ke—kenapa aku jadi seperti perempuan begini?" Pikiran keras Levi segera mengintruksi diri agar mengalihkan pandangan. "Bukankah aku diajari untuk menjadi partner dansa Petra?"

"Kau juga harus tahu dari sudut pandang wanita, Levi. Itu hal terpenting."

Dada Levi terlalu sibuk sampai tidak ingin berpikir banyak apakah hal itu terdengar masuk akal. Jantungnya masih belum tenang juga. Ia berusaha menarik diri sedikit, tapi tangan besar Erwin menarik pinggang Levi mendekat. Habis sudah sikap _cool_ nya yang ia coba pampangkan.

"Sebagai seorang pria, kau harus membuat pasanganmu tidak tegang dan berusaha sedekat mungkin didekapanmu. Perlakukan mereka selembut mungkin." Tangan Erwin mengelus pinggang Levi. Bukannya semakin relax, Levi malah jadi membulat mata dengan sangat tegang. Ia takut—sekaligus nikmat.

"Kau hanya perlu mengantarkan pasanganmu mundur terlebih dahulu. Kaki kananmu ke belakang, dan kaki Petra maju mengikuti kaki kananmu. Seperti ini."

Perlahan mereka bergerak. Erwin memundurkan langkah kaki kanannya ke belakang, mereflek gerakan kaki kiri Levi maju. Mereka mulai berpindah ke sisi yang berbeda.

"Kemudian kita bergerak ke kiri, dengan pergerakan kaki sebaliknya." Kemudian keduanya bergerak ke sisi yang sebaliknya. Terus pergerakan mereka akan berbolak-balik santai ke kiri-kanan, maju-mundur. Terlihat tidak sulit. Bahkan Levi mulai menikmati arus dansa mereka yang tidak canggung. Ia semakin menikmatinya.

"Apa aku hanya perlu bergerak maju mundur begini?" Levi bertanya polos, melihat kaki-kakinya lancar mengikut setiap pola pergerakan di atas lantai.

"Ini hanya soal kepercayaan." Erwin mengekeh jenaka. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Lemparan pertanyaan tersebut sontak buat lelaki pendek itu kembali memusatkan pandangan pada Erwin di depannya. Keduanya bersibobrok dalam satu tautan mata. Baru sadar rasanya keheningan tanpa alunan backsound lagu seperti kemarin. Levi terlalu asyik menari, sampai tak tahu bahwa kehangatan pegangan Erwin membuatnya menghilang dari kalut keraguan, dan kecanggungan yang menyekat.

Tiba-tiba suara bel kampus berbunyi. Biasanya berbunyi ketika jam kelas yang dimulai jam 1 siang tadi sudah selesai selama 2 jam. Walaupun bel tidak berlaku untuk beberapa kelas yang selesai lebih cepat.

Levi segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Erwin. Ia mulai mengatur kekikukannya. Melepas diri dari kekakuannya akibat ditatapi tulus Erwin beberapa saat lalu. Seperti ada kata-kata dari tatapan itu ingin mencelos, tapi Levi tidak sanggup mengartikannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai mahir, Levi." Kekehan Erwin mencairkan suasana canggung, yang kemudian dibalas Levi dengan anggukan masih kikuk. Ia tidak bisa menepis bahwa ajakan Erwin serta merta membuatnya lebih banyak tahu bagaimana berdansa sepantasnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menanggulangi rasa lain dalam dirinya yang semakin menganggu. Ia tak mau jika Erwin semakin paham dengan keanehan yang dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih, Erwin. Ini sungguh membantu," ucapnya yang kemudian segera meraih tas selempangnya untuk melarikan diri. Ia harus mencari tempat untuk melonggarkan isi hatinya yang mulai penat. Petra sedari tidak datang, mungkin masih sibuk tugas. Salahnya jika latihan pun tidak jadi.

"Apakah itu berarti kau memaafkan tim sepak bola kami?"

Levi mengerem langkah. Menoleh ke sisi Erwin dengan tatap tercengang.

"Aku rasa itu sebagai tanda terima kasih yang lebih berarti." Erwin tersenyum mengakrab. Melelehkan hati Levi dari kepenatan. Entah kenapa sikap Erwin yang ramah ini, berangsur membuat Levi lolos dari rasa cemas.

Erwin tidak menganggap kesalahtingkahannya sebagai hal serius. Tidak jijik dengan rona pipinya yang tadi memerah, atau mendorongnya menjauh akibat reflek otot yang berdesir.

Malah sikap akrabnya, menandakan ada pendekatan serupa 'hai, teman baru' yang mengundangnya. Erwin tidak menganggap sikap Levi terlalu berlebihan.

Mungkin tidak salah jika Levi bisa sedikit memberikan ruang 'persahabatan' untuk Erwin.

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Levi menyungging senyum. Ini hal pertama yang dilakukannya selain kepada Petra, dan sanggup membuat Erwin mengerjab sepersekian detik dengan cepat. Hanya saja lamunannya yang menyirat itu, tidak dipedulikan Levi yang memilih untuk meneruskan kepergiannya.

"LEVI!"

Levi kembali menoleh dengan jengah. Tangannya sudah ingin mendorong pintu keluar.

"Besok, kau pulang jam berapa?!" lontar Erwin yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Levi menukik alis, menganggap pertanyaan itu tidak penting. "Jam 3 mungkin."

"Bisakah aku menjemputmu di Fakultas Komputer? Aku akan mengajarkanmu jurus paling jitu untuk memikat penonton di lantai dansa." Erwin mengangkat jempolnya dengan jenaka, seperti gurauan akrab kepada sahabat dekat. Levi mendecih dengan senyum menyungging. Ia geli melihat keakraban Erwin yang tidak biasa ia temui.

"Terserah. Tapi aku tak mau jadi _playboy_." Levi kemudian keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Erwin yang sudah melompat riang entah kenapa.

Pesan yang masuk dalam hp-nya, mengundang kernyitan di dahi pria itu setelah menyusun seluruh bukunya begitu rapih ke tas. Pesan Petra yang menandakan bahwa kesibukan dideranya sebagai salah satu pengurus dekorasi pesta dansa minggu ini, memintanya agar bisa berlatih sendiri selagi dirinya tidak ada. Yang dianggap cukup konyol, karena seakan disuruh menari sendiri dengan bayangan sebagai pendamping.

Ia melenguh nafas sesaat, dan tidak kecewa. _Toh_ , latihan sedemikian rupa dengan gadis itu hanyalah cuma-cuma, bukan serupa hal serius. Bukan sebuah lomba dansa yang kuat kompetisi. Ia hanya perlu memikat penonton dengan tarian maju-mundur, kemudian mendapat predikat 'Raja-Ratu' dansa di atas altar. Itupun kalau Levi cukup memikat.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _memikat_ , ia langsung teringat dengan seseorang yang akan menjemputnya sehabis bel akhir kuliahnya. Kepalanya tertoleh menuju arah pintu masuk. Ia tidak bisa banyak berharap bahwa perkataan Erwin kemarin adalah janji serupa. Mungkin saja itu hanya sebuah kata-kata pendekatan yang kelewat bercanda dan sanggup membuatnya bisa berbunga-bunga.

Levi pun keluar dari kelasnya dan tidak berpikir apapun lagi selain dorm tercintanya, sambil menikmati ranjang tidur. Namun ketika ia melewati kusen pintu, seseorang bertubuh besar mencegat ke depan. Kepala Levi hampir saja berbentur dengan dada lebarnya.

"Levi"

Levi tercekat. Seluruh penghuni (tepatnya yang berjalan di lorong Fakultas Komputer) tercekat. Menatapi rupa Kapten Tim Sepak Bola _Duisburg_ dari Fakultas Ekonomi mau berkunjung ke ranah anak-anak culun (desusnya).

Karena mahasiswa FE benar-benar memiliki fashion yang sangat mumpuni, Erwin tentu menjadi pusat perhatian setara pemandangan segar. Jarang ada mahasiswa berpakaian kaus merah polos, kemaja biru tua terbuka kancing, jaket celana jeans hitam dipadu tas genggam berisi berkas-berkas kuliah yang terlihat justru sangat _fashionista_ , berkeliaran di sekitar fakultas tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Levi berbisik, ketika beberapa pasang mata menajam ke arahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin?"

"Eum—ya! Tapi, tidak sekarang."

"Itu juga tidak benar. Aku sudah bilang padamu, akan menjemputmu setelah bel pulang."

Desakan Erwin disambut tawa bercandanya, seperti seorang kekasih yang begitu memaksakan diri ingin mengunjungi pacar yang dirindukan. Apa-apa ingin ditemani, dan dijemput. Kalau perlu Erwin bisa saja membawakan sebuket bunga sambil dilihat seluruh mahasiswa.

Levi menunduk malu karena sikap Erwin yang terlalu berlebihan. Ia hanya mengangguk mengijinkan, tapi sikap tidak nyamannya yang menjadi pusat perhatian, membuat Erwin terjaga. Ia terlalu terbiasa menjadi sumber perhatian, melewatkan sisi _introvert_ Levi. Maka dengan itu, Erwin menyudahi tontonan dengan menarik tangan Levi sambil membawanya ke tempat lain.

Mata Levi melurus ke punggung Erwin yang membawanya tanpa memberikan beberapa penjelasan baru. Matanya mengerjab polos, tidak bisa menduga apa-apa. Yang pasti ia ikuti saja kemana kakinya dilangkahkan.

Tahu-tahu ketika ia sadar, kakinya sudah berpijak ke halaman belakang yang terdapat sebuah danau buatan melintang. Tidak jauh jaraknya dari pintu belakang Aula yang tertutup rapat di sebelah Utara.

Kalau orang-orang dekor membuka pintu belakang, mereka langsung bisa tahu ada Levi dan Erwin berdua saja menikmati segarnya danau sembari merasakan sepoi angin di antara rindangan pohon-pohon mahoni. Biasanya halaman ini ramai ketika dipergunakan untuk persiapan pentas olahraga air. Para atlet _kayak_ dan renang pun diadukan.

"Mau apa kita kemari?" Levi menatap heran Erwin yang memunggunginya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar di tepi perairan.

"Latihan."

Dahi Levi semakin mengerut aneh. "Latihan?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin kalau—"

Levi menyentak dengan lambaian tangan, "Ya-ya-sudah kau katakan itu berkali-kali. Aku masih ingat semuanya. Tapi kenapa disini?" Levi memrotes, meskipun ia mengunci kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa apakah Erwin serius dengan ajakannya kemarin? Ia kira itu hanya candaan. Namun Levi tidak melontarkannya.

"Latihan itu tidak cukup sekali. Minggu ini performnya. Apa kau cukup percaya diri?"

Levi menggerus tenggorokan yang kering dengan air ludah. Ia tidak keberatan dengan latihan berkali-kali selama itu bersama Erwin. Namun maksud yang diambil Erwin tidak serumit yang ia ambil. Yang membuat Levi terlalu sulit menepis kata-kata 'dugaan' yang diharapkan hati.

"Ruangan Aula sudah mulai di dekor, dan kita tidak punya tempat untuk latihan. Aku membawamu kemari, karena suasananya lebih mendukung. Adem juga. Lagipula, halaman ini juga ikut diperhitungkan dalam pesta dansa sebagai area santai-santai." Erwin berbicara setenang air danau yang saat itu tidak banyak terombang-ambing. Membuat Levi sulit menolak pernyataannya.

"Ba—bagaimana dengan Hanji? Bukankah seharusnya kau latihan dengannya?"

Erwin tertawa.

"Ia cukup pro. Aku dan dia bahkan pernah naik tahta jadi Raja dan Ratu dansa 2 tahun berturut-turut saat SMA. Oh—" Erwin mengamati Levi dengan senyum lebarnya yang tidak kunjung pudar. "Tahun terakhir sih, jadinya Raja dan Raja karena dia terlalu tampan."

"Pfftt—" Levi sampai tergelak mendengar sentilan terakhir yang membuat tegang tubuhnya berakhir. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau berpasangan dengan wanita aneh itu?"

"Darimana kau tahu dia wanita aneh?" Erwin sudah maju. Mengulurkan tangan seperti saat pertama, disambut tangan Levi yang sudah reflek berpegangan padanya. Mereka masih bercakap ria saja, mengusir canggung.

"Petra pernah mengurus peminjaman aula kepada Hanji yang dipergunakan untuk rapat alumni Fakultas Teknik. Petra mengira dia laki-laki karena Hanji menggodanya dengan kata-kata manis. Aku ingin berterima kasih sebelumnya, wanita aneh itu hampir membuat Petra yang tidak pekaan terhadap sentuhan jatuh cinta, menjadi serupa gadis remaja biasa. Tapi sayang, dia perempuan."

Erwin tergelak bukan main sesaat mendekap Levi pada pelukannya. Tarian mereka menjadi kaku beberapa saat, tapi mereka tidak peduli karena masih sibuk bercengkrama. Lagipula mengobrol sambil menari itu sangat mengasyikkan.

"Ini cerita yang bagus untuk kuberitakan pada Hanji. Dia memang bukan wanita keurus karena terlalu sibuk membangun _prototype_ mesin yang tidak bisa kupahami. Tapi dia wanita yang paling bisa kuandalkan. Ia tidak serupa gadis lain yang sibuk merayu dan memujaku."

Levi sampai terbatuk tanpa sengaja.

"Kalau begitu kau berhasil membuat Petra 'yang tidak pekaan terhadap sentuhan jatuh cinta' menjadi jatuh kepadamu?"

Levi mengernyit dahi. Beberapa saat tarian mereka jadi tidak beraturan karena kaki Levi tiba-tiba malas bergerak.

Pada saat yang sama, suara alunan lagu 'Secret Love Song' yang menjadi lagu pengiring utama dalam pesta dansa, bergaung sampai keluar aula. Sampai ke telinga dua insan yang masih terdiam ketika saling mendekap seperti sepasang kekasih. Belum melanjutkan tujuan awal mereka.

Erwin sebentar mendengar alunan itu cukup indah didengar. "Lagunya sudah main, kayaknya bagus buat latihan sekarang. Aku lupa bawa hp, sih."

Levi terdiam. Ia membisu seperti batuan di sisi perairan. Wajahnya tergerus sedih mengingat kata-kata yang sempat diucapkan Erwin, seketika menusuk ulu hati—serta meruntuhkan harapan yang lebih. ' _Suka kepada Petra'_ terbayang-bayang dalam otaknya. Telinganya menajam, membingkai kata-kata dari lagu yang terdengar romantis, namun memilih isi yang _mengiris._

Lirik ' _**Girl, you know this. We got a love that is hopeless**_ **,'** seperti menohok hatinya begitu dalam.

Kenyataannya, kisah di lagu itu, akan terjadi kepadanya dan Erwin. Ia semakin merasa bodoh jika melanjutkan kebaikan-kebaikannya, hanya menjadi bumerang untuknya.

"Jadi aku ingin mengajarimu Teknik berputar _underarm—_ Levi?"

Levi sudah menarik tangannya dan mulai menjauhkan diri. Ia menahan dada Erwin yang ingin lagi menarik tubuhnya ke dekapan. Namun Erwin seharusnya sadar bahwa hindaran Levi tertanda penolakan keras untuk kali ini. Bukan sekedar malu-malu.

"Aku rasa aku harus kembali."

"Ta—tapi, besok sudah _gladi resik_ , bukan?" Erwin tidak bertanya lebih tentang gangguan yang membuat Levi menghindar darinya. Yang pasti lelaki itu tidak mau berbalas tatap padanya. Seperti, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah latihan banyak. Besok aku siap."

Levi tidak memberikan salam perpisahan apapun lagi selain meninggalkan tempat, menyudahi pertemuan dengan Erwin yang tidak lama. Bahkan belum sampai ke tujuan awal mereka, selain cengkrama yang sontak membuat Levi tetiba bersikap demikian. Apakah ada kata-katanya yang salah?

Sementara lagu pengiring dari balik tembok aula masih dimainkan dan diulang, Erwin duduk di salah satu batu padat sambil mengacak rambut. Merutuki diri.

"LEVI! JAM SEGINI BELUM BANGUN!?"

Levi langsung jatuh dari ranjangnya ketika suara gebrakan dari pintu kamar. Ketika kepalanya terantuk lantai tidak terlalu keras, ia bangun sambil celingukan setengah sadar. Ketukan keras ke sekian, membuatnya sepenuh sadar. Ia langsung melompat dari balik selimut yang ikut turun bersamanya ketika jatuh.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, wajah Petra sudah mengamuk di depan wajahnya. Ia membelakak mata dengan sangat kaget.

"Pe—petra?! Ka—kau ?!" Levi melihat ke sekitarnya. Lorong telah penuh dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang perhatiannya tercuri. Mereka sekedar penasaran dengan suara nyaring wanita di dorm laki-laki, atau mencuri kesempatan melihat seorang gadis masuk ke dorm mereka begitu saja. Cantik sekali Petra saat itu dengan blause pendek bunga-bunga.

Dengan cepat, Levi melempar tatapan menyalak. Ganas, dan pedih. Membuat ciut semua nyali yang menantangnya. Satu persatu, para pemuda nakal kembali menyibukkan diri dan melupakan pelanggaran Petra yang memasuki dorm laki-laki seenaknya.

"Petra! Kau tidak bisa masuk kemari! Ini dorm laki-laki!"

Petra tidak kalah melempar tatap tajam yang justru terkesan lucu bagi Levi. "Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali! Tapi tidak juga diangkat!"

Levi menguap di sela-sela pemojokkan Petra. "Sejak kemarin aku begadang menyelesaikan tugas pemograman dan latihan 'individu' yang kau petuahkan padaku. Aku berhak tidur lebih lama. Sekarang kan Sabtu."

"Ya! Sabtu! DAN GLADI RESIKNYA 30 MENIT LAGI!"

Mata Levi yang lemas pun langsung terbuka lebar. Wajah memerah kesal Petra bukan main-main ditandakan padanya. Ia langsung melihat ke dalam ruangan, mencuri tatap pada jarum jam di dinding. Sudah jam 10 pagi saja.

"Astaga!" Levi segera meringsut masuk. Namun ia lupa Petra masih melihat dan bahkan ingin ikut melihat-lihat kamar Levi di dalam. Benar-benar tukang bersih-bersih, semuanya tertata melebihi kamar Petra sendiri.

"Jangan masuk, Petra! Tunggu aku di bawah. Aku ingin berganti pakaian," ujarnya memburu sembari meneliti isi lemari untuk menemukan kenaan yang pantas. Kemudian ia dengan reflek menendang pintu hingga tertutup rapat, meskipun kurang santun di depan wajah gadis itu langsung.

"Err. Pasti aku terlalu banyak memikirkan kesalahanku bersama Erwin saat itu. Aku jadi tidak konsen." Levi mengoceh ketika celana jeansnya menyangkut di paha.

Latar aula pada saat itu mulai diramaikan dengan beberapa pasangan. Yang bisa ditebak sebagai peserta untuk pesta besok. Sebuah pesta tahunan tentu tidak bisa diselenggarakan tanpa persiapan matang, apalagi mengundang para senior dan alumni. Semuanya musti tertata, bahkan untuk event paling utama—berdansa. Seluruh peserta yang ikut, didatangkan. Mereka tidak perlu siap dengan _tuxedo_ dan gaun andalan. Cukup simpan saja untuk hari esok. Mereka hanya datang dengan kenaan seadannya saja hari ini.

Levi agar kurang percaya diri ketika memasuki aula, apalagi ditemani Petra yang menjadi wanita idola di Fakultas Ekonomi. Tangannya bergelayut mesra di lengannya, menyeret tubuh Levi yang sudah lemas. Beberapa pasang mata sempat beradu bersamanya, meskipun kemudian diurungkan. Bagaimana pun tatap Levi yang menurutnya biasa, selalu dianggap kurang ramah.

 _Apa aku harus berdansa di antara orang-orang seramai ini_ , keluh Levi dalam batin. Matanya mengedar setiap penjuru, tapi masih sulit menahan ragu.

"Petra!"

Levi segera mengerem langkah, ketika seorang wanita berpakaian kaus hitam longgar dan jeans mendekati. Kacamatanya tebal, dan ikatan rambutnya acak. Ia benar-benar sulit diterka gendernya, kalau sudah terlihat tomboy begini. Mana tingginya sudah melewati dirinya dan Petra sekaligus.

"Hai, Hanji. Kau juga jadi peserta?"

Hanji mengangguk semangat. "Aku berpasangan dengan Erwin Smith. Teman sekelasmu."

Petra terlihat kurang tertarik dengan perkenalan teman sekelasnya itu. Rasanya kedua mereka memang kurang dekat, apalagi kalau soal berdebat. Sementara Levi hanya tertunduk tidak ingin dikenali.

"Kau berpasangan dengan lelaki mungil ini?"

Dengan cepat, perkataan Hanji sanggup membuat Levi mendongak kembali. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk, tapi wanita seperti Hanji tidak mudah menyesal. Ia malah tertawa.

"Levi dan aku sudah bersahabat sangat dekat. Aku lebih nyaman berpasangan dengan sahabatku sendiri, ketimbang dengan laki-laki lain."

"Aku juga. Walaupun agak membosankan berpasangan dengan Erwin. Tapi ia jago berdansa, jadi aku tidak kesulitan untuk berpasangan dengannya."

"Kau mengincar posisi Ratu ya, Hanji?"

"Tidak. Aku mengincar uangnya."

Dua wanita itu pun tertawa bersama sambil meneruskan percakapan, menghiraukan keberadaan Levi. Lelaki itu pun mulai menyibukkan diri dengan berjalan menjauh, mengitari aula. Menilai segala dekorasi yang tersusun dengan sudut pandangnya.

Tanpa sengaja, punggungnya menabrak lengan seorang pria, hingga ia mengaduh sekaligus meminta maaf. Namun matanya membeliak ketika didapati seseorang yang ditabrak adalah Erwin. Mata keduanya seperti terkunci beberapa menit, tidak berucap satu kata. Di sisi lain, ketua penyelenggara telah mengintruksi agar para peserta membentuk 2 barisan berbeda untuk dilakukan gladi resik terpisah.

Dua tangan pria itu langsung di rangkul oleh pasangan masing-masing, menginterupsi pandangan penuh arti dari keduanya. "Ayo kita ke barisan satu." "Ayo ke barisan dua." Yang keduanya pun terpisah di barisan yang berbeda.

Barisan satu mendapat giliran paling pertama, berisi sekitar 9 pasangan. Di sisi lain adalah barisan dua yang akan menyusul, berisi 8 pasangan. Metode dalam gladi resik tersebut memang akan memakai konsep 'bergiliran' agar dapat menilai lebih jelas pasangan-pasangan mana yang sudah cukup baik tampil, atau yang belum. Yang belum, akan diberi pendekatan untuk dilakukan pelatihan kembali atau bahkan terpaksa diundurkan diri.

Event dansa ini sangat spesial, jadi pasangan yang ikut juga harus berkomitmen tidak mengacau acara.

"Baiklah semua peserta di barisan 1. Segera menempati posisi terbaik."

Levi ditarik Petra menuju posisi tengah, tepat di bawah lampu sorot yang besok akan dinyalakan. Petra pasti senang kalau di tengah akan jadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan Levi merasa tidak nyaman, namun ia harus memperlihatkan sisi professionalnya.

Barisan dua menunggu di kursi yang telah tersusun.

Erwin duduk di bangku paling depan, mengamati paling tajam ke sisi paling tengah. Ia tidak menganggap peserta lain, hanya dua insan yang saling mendekap dibawah sorot cahaya samar. Lekas dahinya semakin berkerut, ketika lagu pengiring telah dimainkan. Ia begitu serius menekuni.

Levi membawa tubuh Petra begitu gemulai. Gerakannya teratur, tidak berusaha menghindari sesuatu. Ia menggunakan Teknik 'pasrah' dan 'percaya' seperti yang dikatakan Erwin sebelumnya. Ia menatap mata gadis itu tulus, serupa kekasih—itu juga sebuah masukan ampuh. Petra sebaliknya juga membalas tatapan Levi yang gentar dan tegas tapi lembut padanya. Dekapan pria di hadapannya tidak lagi sekaku pertama mereka berlatih. Sebuah kemajuan yang terlalu pesat, Petra tidak sanggup bertanya.

Terlalu konsen dan menikmati, mereka tidak menyadari sudut pandang lain yang seakan menusuk dan semakin tajam. Dua bola mata biru itu mengikuti alur pergerakan keduanya tanpa jeda. Maniknya meruncing dengan sebal.

"Wah, sepertinya kita mulai ada saingan."

Erwin yang tadinya konsen menilai, mulai menoleh arah. Mendapati pasangannya ikut serta mengamati ke satu titik.

"Bukankah pasangan mungil itu sangatlah serasi? Kudengar mereka dirumorkan berpacaran."

Erwin berkelebat keras dalam uratnya. Ia ingin menepis semua rumor itu, meskipun ia juga tidak tahu faktanya.

"Kalau sudah berpacaran, juga pasti terasa bedanya saat berdansa. Auranya sangat kelihatan."

Erwin tidak bisa sejauh itu berpikir serupa Hanji yang menebak pasangan itu berpacaran hanya karena serasi di lantai dansa. Namun, pernyataan itu sanggup membuat urat-uratnya timbul ketika mengepal tangan. Ia sangat tidak suka, meskipun pemandangannya begitu indah.

Barisan satu rupanya selesai dengan penampilan mereka. Levi berkeringat hebat, karena terlalu cemas. Petra sampai tertawa, menepuk punggung sahabatnya supaya lebih tenang.

Ketika berjalan ke kursi, mereka berhadapan dahulu dengan Hanji dan Erwin. Hanji memberikan sebuah sambutan ramah juga pujian karena takjub dengan penampilan keduanya. Sampai membuat Petra merona malu.

Namun berbeda dengan Erwin, pria itu tidak berbicara. Matanya menatap tajam seperti menghakimi, terutama ke arah itu ciut dalam kungkungan tersirat yang begitu menyalahkan. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu disudutkan, Levi tidak bisa bertanya.

Kemudian Hanji dan Erwin pun melanjutkan pergerakan menuju tengah ruangan. Persis di tempat yang sama (entah atas kemauan siapa), kedua insan itu sudah saling mendekap. Meskipun Erwin menganggap Hanji sekedar sahabat 'aneh' nan 'unik', masih saja kilau keduanya _bak_ sepasang kekasih. Berubah kontras dari persahabatan, menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai. Mereka memberikan kepercayaan satu sama lain, mengundang romantisme.

Levi sampai panas dingin diberikan tontonan di hadapannya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak cemburu. Apapun yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Erwin dan mengambil 'dunianya', akan membuat dia cemburu. Selain dirinya yang seharusnya menjadi bagian 'dunia' itu, ia akan cemburu.

Tidak sanggup lagi melihat tatap bengis Erwin yang diingatnya, beserta dansa begitu intens yang mereka pamerkan setiap waktu hingga mengundang decak kagum. Levi lebih memilih mengeluarkan diri dari arena. Bahkan sebelum barisan 2 menyudahi perform mereka.

"Levi?" Petra mengamati punggung lelaki itu yang mulai pergi. Bingung dengan sikap yang begitu aneh sedari tadi. Ia menduga, Levi terlalu was-was dengan hasil tarian tadi sehingga ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia akan maklumi.

Namun berbeda dari sisi lain. Erwin baru selesai dengan dansanya. Hanji tersenyum riang karena merasa puas. Pria itu segera mencuri pandang kepada punggung lelaki yang telah berbalik meninggalkan tempat.

Tidak tahu sebab pasti kenapa Levi pergi, yang pasti ia merasakan suatu penyesalan—yang ia pun juga belum paham letak salahnya dimana.

Wajahnya pias ketika menatapi cermin. Pantulan bayangannya yang telah berpakaian rapih lengkap dengan seluruh jas merah tua dan sepatu pantopel yang serasi. Ia menggunakan sedikit gel di rambutnya, sehingga belahan rambut yang menjadi khasnya ditarik ke belakang. Ia terlihat sangat tampan.

Tapi kesiapan hatinya belum juga muncul. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tertanggal sejak kemarin hingga moodnya bobrok dalam waktu sehari. Sedangkan acara pesta dansa telah berlangsung menungguinya. Ia masih saja letih kepada sebuah nasib.

HP nya berkedip. Kali ini ia tidak akan melewatkan hubungan Petra sebelum gadis itu nekat menerobos dorm pria lagi. Apalagi ditengah ia berpakaian gaun yang cukup terbuka, yang bisa mengundang puluhan mata. Meskipun beberapa penghuni pasti sudah ke lokasi acara.

Petra menandakan bahwa ia telah menunggu di lantai bawah. Siap sudah untuk menjemput pendampingnya ke acara serupa pesta prom. Levi tidak tahu bagaimana penampilan gadis itu saat ini, ekspresinya pasti akan tetap biasa. Bagaimana pun kedekatannya dengan Petra sudah kebal, hanya dibatasi dinding persahabatan.

Levi pun mengurungkan diri bergalau lebih lama dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sepatunya melangkah pergi dari kamar. Beberapa penghuni ia papasi, juga sudah siap pergi ke lokasi. Semua anak memang diundang tak terkecuali. Namun kadangkala ada yang membandel, malas bergabung dengan sebuah pesta dansa berisi banyak anak _famous_ yang sulit didekati.

"Levi, kau terlihat tampan."

Pujian Petra datang pertama kali, membuat sedikit kepercayaan diri Levi naik. Bisa mengobati kecemasan yang berarti di dalam benaknya. Penampilan Petra pula terlihat manis dengan rambut dibuntal sedikit, gaun panjang berwarna merah terang berkilau, dan sebuah kalung permata putih.

"Mau jalan? Apa naik sepeda?"

Levi sedikit tertawa. Memang cukup jauh keberadaan dorm laki-laki untuk bisa sampai ke ruangan aula langsung di Gedung kampus. Yang males jalan, pasti memilih naik kendaraan. Tak terkecuali Petra yang kemarin datang membawa sepeda hanya untuk menegurnya di dorm.

Mereka pun berakhir dengan berjalan kaki santai saja. Petra berjalan gemulai meskipun sambil mengangkat gaunnya yang lebih panjang. Levi sedikit membantu dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai rangkulan Petra agar tidak terjatuh oleh sepatu hak tingginya. Sial sekali Levi lupa menaruh ganjalan di sepatunya biar lebih terlihat tinggi.

Obrolan bersama seperti biasa, memotong waktu mereka yang tidak terasa telah membawa mereka sampai di lokasi acara. Menandata tangani daftar hadir, pintu masuk mereka lewati. Bak masuk ke dunia dongeng, mereka menapaki sebuah penampilan baru yang terkesan berbeda dari keadaan membosankan dunia kampus. Langit-langit penuh dekorasi kristal, dan cahaya lampu sorat menyoroti segala tempat. Kristal menimbulkan spektrum cahaya berwarna warni serupa pelangi.

Banyak yang sudah menari di altar dansa. Mereka menari random karena belum saatnya ke inti acara. Dj masih memainkan lagu asik, membawa anak muda ke dunia senang-senang. Levi tersenyum mendapati keramaian disana, membuat kegugupannya menghilang. Tidak buruk juga mendatangi sebuah acara tahunan.

"Oke, semuanya! Sudah cukup senang-senangnya! Kali ini kita beri kesempatan bagi para peserta dansa untuk menikmati acara mereka! Kita akan menanti siapa Raja dan Ratu tahun ini!"

Tiada kekecewaan muncul dikarenakan DJ mematikan lagu asiknya. Mereka malah memberikan tepukan meriah karena tidak sabar melihat acara dansa yang paling diandalkan. Lagipula sebuah acara sacral justru yang paling mencuri perhatian. Mereka sudah lama menanti, siapakah Raja-Ratu pesta tahun ini, yang sanggup mencekat setiap mata.

Levi menegak ludah. Tidak tahu bahwa lagu keras yang telah dimatikan justru membuat nyalinya terciut kembali. Para peserta telah membawa diri ke tengah ruangan, Petra pun sudah menariknya ke altar dansa. Lagu _slow_ pun sudah mulai dimainkan.

"Jangan gugup. Kemarin kau sangat keren." Petra memberi lagi pujiannya agar membuat Levi lebih santai, meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu Levi sedang menahan pipis akibat cemas. Kemarin dan hari ini itu sangat berbeda. Banyak penonton 'tak diundang' melihat mereka dengan sangat serius, meneliti mereka dengan tatap tajam demi menemukan si Pemenang.

Levi mencoba mengontrol emosi, ia mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Hei, semoga berhasil!"

Suara dukungan dari sisi nya, membuat pejaman mata Levi terbuka. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati pasangan Erwin dan Hanji berdiri di sampingnya. Hanji tidak mengenakan gaun panjang, melainkan sebuah gaun pendek, dengan celana panjang longgar 80-an. Sudah tertebak, bahwa gadis itu benar-benar tidak suka pakai rok.

Sementara Erwin, Levi tidak akan bisa berkedip kala itu, memperhatikan tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut tuxedo biru tua serta tatanan rambut yang juga di gel ke belakang. Ia terlihat sangat maskulin!

Namun dalam sekejap Levi segera membuang tatapan karena merasa malu dan takut. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana Erwin bersikap dan memandangnya. Seperti ia memiliki dosa yang sulit termaafkan. Ia tak mau ingat-ingat dulu apa dosanya kepada Erwin demi kesuksesan acara dan sebuah harga diri yang sedang diambang kalau dia mengacaukan dansanya.

Lagu pengiring pun mulai dimainkan berlanjut dari lagu _slow_ pertama. Ini adalah tanda-tanda bahwa para peserta sudah harus mempersiapkan diri menuntun pasangan. Levi telah merangkul Petra, Erwin dengan Hanji.

Meskipun kedua lelaki itu pun saling memunggungi, seperti ada rasa terikat di antara keduanya. Mereka tidak menekuni pasangan yang mereka erat, namun bayangan terpatri wajah orang lain yang mereka sedang punggungi. Bagaimana rupanya, indahnya berpakaian jas dan tuxedo, dan tatanan rambut yang sama-sama dibelakangi. Hanya sebuah untaian sirat yang tidak bisa terucap langsung.

Lagu dimainkan, iramanya lembut dan mengena. Para pasangan telah bergerak memenuhi altar. Levi telah membawa pergi Petra sedikit ke Timur, sebaliknya Erwin membawa Hanji ke Barat. Mereka kini berdiri bersampingan, dan saat itulah mata mereka saling bertemu. Levi berhasil menangkap pandangan Erwin kepadanya, dan kali ini ia tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan.

Maka kedua pasangan ini menjadi pusat perhatian, karena kepandaian membawakan dansa yang cantik dan elok. Apalagi tubuh langsing di dekapan mereka bergerak sangat gemulai mengikuti si penuntun. Tidak ada kesalahan atau cacat yang menganggu. Mereka menguasai panggung dengan sangat baik.

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa semakin mendekati pertengahan lagu, semakin lekat tatapan Erwin mengikat Levi. Lelaki pendek itu semakin tidak menguasai tatapan yang menelanjanginya. Ia berusaha menahan gelora hati yang selalu dipermainkan akibat pria itu. Bagaimana pun ia berharap, bukankah akan berakhir mengenaskan? Seorang Erwin yang begitu digilai dan dipuja, tak mungkin bersanding dengan si buruk Levi. Ia seringkali merendahkan diri.

Mulailah di bagian _pre-chorus_ ketika bagian lagu mulai terasa hampa dan menekan, lampu secara otomatis sedikit meredup untuk memberikan suasana yang lembut. Levi bahkan tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Petra di hadapannya, namun ia melakukan kesempatan sebuah putaran _underarm_ dimana Petra melakukan spinning sekali di bawah tangannya.

Namun sebuah tarikan tangan membawanya pergi, sehingga ia terpaksa melepaskan Petra dari pegangannya. Ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya, sekaligus menghindari tabrakan dengan para penghuni lain. Satu-satunya cahaya adalah dari sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar, memaparkan pemandangan danau yang pernah ia datangi.

Cahaya lampu lilin yang indah, berdiri menegak menerangi jalan berumput. Danau menjadi semakin indah dengan cahaya bulan.

Tubuh Levi segera berhenti ketika telah menapaki pinggir danau yang sunyi. Ia dapat memecah kembali ketidaksadarannya, setelah mendapati Erwin di depannya. Menarik tubuhnya agar terdekap di pelukan. Seperti 2 hari yang begitu melambungkan perasaan sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Erwin?!"

Erwin tersenyum. Lagu _Secret Love Song_ sudah mendekati akhir, terdengar sampai ke telinga keduanya. Angin sepoi yang sejuk, menjadi teman menonton persembahan mereka. Erwin mengajak badan Levi mengikuti irama yang sudah mulai selesai.

Levi mengikuti arus, meskipun ia sedikit tidak nyaman. Ketika berusaha melepaskan diri karena takut ketahuan para undangan lain. Namun Erwin tetap menahan. Ia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan dengan melepas Levi kembali.

"Aku berbohong jika mengatakan aku senang kau berdansa dengan orang lain."

Ucapan Erwin sontak menjadi tohokan keras bagi Levi. Lelaki itu memandang manik birunya dengan sangat tajam dan heran.

"Aku tidak pernah serius menginginkanmu menjadi milik orang lain, supaya aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu."

Beberapa riuh tepuk tangan mengudara dari dalam aula, menandakan acara inti telah selesai dan siap dinilai. Namun kedua insan ini masih saling merangkul mesra seperti tak ada yang bisa menganggu.

Bahkan tanpa alunan lagu pengiring, keduanya menari lebih indah dari pedansa lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi mendongak, menggerayangi pesona wajah Erwin dari balik tatapannya. Rahang tegas, senyum ramah yang indah, alis tebal yang kokoh, dan hidung yang terpahat cantik. Semuanya begitu sempurna, apalagi ketika ia mengucapkan—

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah listrik alami dalam tubuhnya, menyentak diri Levi. Lelaki itu berhasil melepaskan diri dalam sekali dorongan, membuat Erwin sedikit terjungkal. Levi mendekap mulut, ia sulit bernapas. Dadanya memompa dengan sangat keras.

Erwin melihat ketidakyakinan Levi. Ia tak ingin cukup lama menunggu, sampai berbuah kegagalan. Semua perhatiannya, hanya untuk Levi. Tanpa lelaki manis itu sadari, segala dunianya telah dipenuhi dengan nama Levi Ackerman. Bahkan ketika latihan sepak bola, ia akan senang mengintip kegiatan Levi duduk di bangku penonton sambil membuka laptop. Atau sekedar mendapat teguran seperti beberapa hari lalu, sehingga membuahkan percakapan pendek.

Semuanya sangatlah berarti untuk Erwin. Tidak ada bedanya dengan perjuangan Levi memperhatikan Erwin seperti dewa yang paling dipuja. Erwin juga memuja Levi seperti seorang malaikat.

Mereka saling melengkapi! Mereka saling mencintai!

Erwin kemudian berlutut di depan Levi, agar bisa melihat wajah tertunduk Levi yang berusaha disembunyikan. Pipinya memerah malu, membuat Erwin terkekeh bahagia. Ia selalu senang dengan kesalahtingkahan Levi, yang menjadi satu-satunya jawaban atas harapan yang paling tinggi miliknya.

Yaitu memiliki Levi.

Dengan tangan yang terulur, ia menawarkan diri agar dirinya menjadi pendamping setia untuk Levi. Ia ingin mengenggam tangan Levi, sesuai ijinnya. Meskipun terulur lama pun sampai pagi, ia rela. Asalkan ia mendapat jawaban dengan lelaki di hadapannya mau membalas uluran genggamannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Levi. Bahkan sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum kita saling mengenal dekat. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu namamu adalah Levi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa kau sadari. Aku berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu."

Semakin banyak kata yang diutarakan, semakin bergemuruh dada Levi rasakan. Ia seperti ingin jatuh pingsan karena terlalu dibuai oleh ekstaksi yang dilemparkan Erwin. Kata-katanya terlalu manis dikecap. Tapi juga sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Levi!" teriakan dari dalam aula mulai memanggil. Memotong keheningan sedari tadi.

Levi masih berkutat di tempat, meskipun ia bisa saja menjadikan teriakan Petra sebagai alasan ia melarikan diri. Tapi entah kenapa sepatunya masih menempel di lokasi yang sama. Bahkan Erwin pun juga sudah masa bodoh.

"Aku mohon Levi. Ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku tidak bisa memilih mempertahankan atau melepasmu. Kau yang memilihnya."

Wajah Erwin sudah _hopeless_. Tangan Levi belum juga bergerak bertempat ke uluran tangan Erwin. Mengira tiada kepastian yang bisa ia terima. Namun pria itu bersih kukuh tak pergi sampai Levi sendiri yang pergi. Jika memang ini akhir dari perjuangannya, entah jawabannya ya atau tidak, Erwin tetap akan berdiri di satu tujuan.

Membahagiakan Levi.

"Levi!"

Petra segera mengerem langkah. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa sengaja dengan dekapan di mulut akibat terkejut. Hanji mengikuti dari belakang karena ikut susah payah mencari pasangannya di antara kerumunan yang ikut menghilang ketika lampu meredup.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan meninju—eh, Petra? Kenapa?"

Keterdiama Petra membuat Hanji heran. Ia ikut melihat ke arah dua mata cantik itu melurus kemana.

Tiada berbeda dengan Petra, Hanji membeliak mata di balik kacamatanya. Senyumannya lebih cepat mengurai daripada Petra yang masih dilanda shock.

"Oke, kita sepertinya mulai melakukan vote untuk Raja dan Ratu dansa tahun ini!" Suara pembawa acara mulai menggelora. Suara desas-desus beradu, membicarakan jagoan mereka.

"Jadi, apakah ada _volunteer_ yang ingin memajukan jagoan mereka langsung kemari!" Pembawa acara menuruni panggung, meneliti para pendatang dengan hati-hati. Menunggu ajakannya digubris para undangan yang malu-malu.

"SAYA!"

Tangan Hanji terangkat tinggi. Mata pembawa acara langsung bergerlimang takjub setelah mendapatkan seseorang yang diincar. Lekas ia mendekati Hanji.

"Saya ingin memajukan sepasang jagoan. Mereka lebih pantas menjadi Raja dan Ratu tahun ini." Semangat Hanji membuat seluruh peserta semakin penasaran. Mereka menunggui pasangan siapa yang menurutnya paling pantas menjadi pemenang.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat berlangsung, dan melewatkan suasana menegangkan dengan jawaban Hanji yang paling ditunggu….

"Dua sahabatku. Levi dan juga Erwin."

Pembawa acara, Petra, seluruh penonton langsung terperanjat. Mereka melempar pandang tidak percaya dan tidak yakin seakan Hanji hanya bercanda. Bagaimana dua pria bisa menjadi pasangan Raja dan Ratu? Bahkan keduanya memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

"Aku rasa sebuah dansa pun tidak sepenuhnya menjadi penilaian. Keserasian, kekompakan, kepercayaan, bahkan rasa yang saling harmonis menjadi penilaian utamanya. Aku memberikan nilai plus untuk kedua sahabatku. Mereka berhak mendapatkannya."

Mendengar ucapan Hanji yang menyentuh kalbu para pendengar, membuat mereka semakin penasaran. Dimanakah sosok keduanya yang lebih 'harmonis' dari para pasangan yang berdansa tadi?

Di sebuah pemandangan danau yang melintang lebar. Sayup-sayup suara kunang-kunang mengibas sayap. Juga semilir angin yang sejuk. Disanalah dua insan berpadu kasih.

Erwin dan Levi saling mencintai, dan tidak ada yang bisa menepisnya. Bahkan sejenak waktu seakan berhenti ketika mereka bukan lagi saling mendekap untuk melatih dansa. Melainkan melampiaskan rasa rindu yang teramat berat dirasa ketika mereka sekali berpisah jarak.

Mereka berciuman mesra di bawah sorot lampu lilin yang lembut. Suasana semakin dramatis dengan berpuluh pasang mata mengamati dari sisi lain. Mereka berebutan, tapi tenang. Tak menganggu kedua insan ini saling melepas rindu, dan melepas sayang.

Kemudian Levi dan Erwin berhenti berciuman. Levi memeluk Erwin erat, dengan memendam kepalanya di dada Erwin yang jantungnya masih bergetar hebat. Sementara Erwin merangkum punggung lelaki tercintanya dengan tulus.

Barulah suara hiruk pikuk mulai beradu. Para penonton saling bertepuk tangan, beberapa membuat adegan dramatis dengan menangis (tak terkecuali Petra yang dirangkul Hanji). Membuat dua insan tersebut langsung melepas rangkulan, dan menjauh. Levi membuang muka karena ia ingin menyembunyikan wajah memelasnya yang tidak keren.

Namun, Erwin lebih suka mempertunjukkan kemesraan di depan teman-teman se- _Duisburg_. Ia merangkum pundak lelaki tercintanya, memberikan tanda kepemilikan kepada semua orang bahwa Levi telah menjadi miliknya.

"Aku mencintainya!" Erwin berteriak tidak ragu, sehingga membuat teriakan heboh sebagai suatu dukungan semakin mengeras. Malam itu bising dengan celotehan senang dan bahagia kepada pasangan baru di malam itu. Levi cuman mengumpat dalam hati ketika Erwin terus menempel padanya seperti perangko amplop.

Namun lebih dari itu, ia ikut bahagia. Telah menandai Erwin menjadi miliknya, dan semua orang berhak tahu.

Sejak malam itu, hubungan mereka tidak lagi sama bagi Erwin dan Levi. Mereka bukan lagi orang asing yang bertegur sapa hanya sebagai formalitas. Atau berbicara ketika mereka melakukan suatu masalah berhubungan dengan dorm.

Levi dan Erwin adalah pasangan penuh cinta.

Raja dan Ratu _Duisburg_ tahun ini… dan selamanya.

 **THE END**

* * *

My first anime-genre ff ;; semoga kalian suka :D

Jangan lupa tinggalkan comment nya untuk cerita yang lebih baik lagi ;)


End file.
